


Guileless

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2017 [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Elf Prince Lotor, Facials, In which I bash my bab Sendak bc I need a villain I'm sorry, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Blood, Painful Sex, Werewolf Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: Merry Smutmas, steel-runner!Prince Lotor doesn’t even have a chance to meet anyone his age, let alone someone he finds captivating. He’s trapped in his betrothal to the much older and perverse Sendak, until… A young man drops down to his balcony and Lotor is breathlessly taken in my his appearance and promises of freedom. He soon finds out, however, that a handsome face and guileless words aren’t everything.





	Guileless

Lotor had thought himself alone and free to crumple under the weight of his misery. He certainly hadn’t expected a stranger to leap out of the dark night while Lotor was crying.

His breath caught in his throat and his heart pounded violently against his ribs as he braced for pain which never came.

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw not a masked attacker but the most handsome man he had ever seen, tall and with a kind smile. Lotor felt disarmed in every way. The man stepped up, broad-shouldered and sure, introduced himself as Shiro, and said confidently, in a warm voice that melted Lotor against the bannister, that he didn’t need to cry and he certainly wouldn’t need to marry Sendak.

And Lotor, desperate to hear those words, believed him and looped his arms readily around the neck of this wonderful stranger who promised to take him away.

“Past the guards, past your father, and far away from Sendak’s dirty leers and wandering paws,” this stranger said. “Just hold tight.”

✘✘✘✘✘✘✘

They stopped suddenly, the air fragrant with the moist, earthy smell of pine woods.

Lotor lifted his face out of Shiro’s neck and looked around.

They were in a beautiful moonlit clearing, like the illustration of a fairy tale — trees stood as tall as castle walls on all sides, a waterfall bubbled over a cracked, short cliff, and all around, the fireflies were still out, winking in and out of sight.

Lotor blinked at it all, and then at Shiro, who was smiling at him.

“Where is this?”

“Somewhere where you’ll be safe from your father’s scouts. And somewhere you’ll be happier. Elves were never meant to be locked up in castles.” Shiro set him down softly. “When’s the last time you felt a forest floor under your feet, Your Radiance?”

Lotor hitched up his robes and looked at the ground he stood on. “Years. Not since my mother died. Father hasn’t let me out of the castle since then.”

He rolled his ankles slowly, his palace slippers sinking into soft moss and pine needles.

Shiro smiled. “I’m sure he had his reasons. Misguided reasons, maybe even selfish, but… he isn’t an elf himself. He can’t understand. I’m certain he did it out of love.”

Lotor looked up at him, suppressing a frown. Barring Lotor from pursuing his interests or even stepping into the library was not love. Forcing Lotor into marrying an old, lecherous Galra was not love.

“I don’t mean to defend your father,” Shiro added quietly. “If I thought staying under his eye would have been best for you, I wouldn’t have climbed all those many stories to your apartments to steal you away.”

They shared a smile, and Shiro set his hands lightly on Lotor’s shoulders.

Lotor pressed forward, basking in the undivided attention from someone that was so incredibly attractive to him.

Shiro even appeared to be close to him in age, that itself a novel thing for Lotor, who had never had any peers to play or discourse with. Even the waitstaff had few members Lotor’s age — Zarkon preferred to keep around more dignified, older servants.

Lotor’s skin practically thrummed with curiosity and excitement.

Shiro lifted a hand, brushing at Lotor’s cheek with his knuckles. It was only then Lotor realized that his jaw was still damp from crying, and he shrunk a little, unsure how to save face. He’d never meant for anyone to know how much his heart ached trying to please his father, trying to make peace with his betrothment.

“Your lashes are dazzling when wet.” Shiro said, and his face was suddenly even closer.

Lotor hung off of every word, drunk on the affection. Daring himself to be bold, he pressed himself flat against Shiro’s front, and when Shiro leaned down to kiss him, Lotor met him and yielded to him.

It was liberation from not only the castle and his honor-bound duties but from his corporeal self entirely.

He melted under Shiro’s hot mouth, feeling as though he was floating, only anchored to reality by Shiro’s firm hold around his waist.

Then, slowly, one of those hands traveled south, and Lotor shivered back into his body, thrill and embarrassment vying for his attention. Shiro started to gather up the long, silky skirts of Lotor’s robe, and, after a moment of indecision, Lotor reached back as well to stop him. He pulled away from the kiss, gazing up into Shiro’s guileless, kind eyes. He didn’t know what to say, but it seemed like Shiro understood. He let go of the skirt that he’d pleated in his hand, and it fell to sway against Lotor's calf.

“Sorry. You’re nervous.”

Lotor grinned, furrowing his brow apologetically. “I’ve had a lot of getting groped lately. Sendak…”

Shiro frowned, nodding. “The Galra are lecherous and honorless. They may have knots like us werewolves, but they're not a faithful breed.”

Lotor looked away, inhaling through his teeth. He hadn’t known about Galra having knots. His father had sold him off to that fate without consulting him. Had he expected that Lotor would simply take whatever Sendak had for him on their wedding night without complaint? His ears burned.

“Don’t look so angry. That’s past now. You’ll never have to lie with a Galra.”

“It was actually the knot I was thinking of. That’s — ”

“You’re scared of the knot?”

Lotor froze. He hadn’t thought about it enough to be scared. “No, just that I had no idea the Galra… My father failed to inform me of what to expect, but now that you mention it…”

He tried to dodge Shiro’s gaze, suddenly remembering that Shiro had admitted to being a werewolf. He brought up a hand to hide his face, unsure what was more mortifying — that the man he’d just kissed had a knot of his own or that he’d implied something rude about it.

Shiro kissed the hand he was hiding behind, dry lips trailing softly over his knuckles and alighting all the nerves that ran through his fingers.

“It’s alright. By the time the knot forms, you’ll be relaxed and eager enough to take it without any pain.”

Lotor, who had started to relax once more, clamped up, peering at Shiro through fanned fingers. _“You’ll be,”_ Shiro had said.

“You don’t believe me?” Shiro asked.

Bringing himself up to his full height, Lotor dropped his hand to Shiro’s chest, and spoke with his steadiest voice. “I’m not sure it’s entirely proper to be discussing such things. You take liberties in addressing me.”

Shiro blinked. “My apologies, Your Radiance. I’d thought you’d want to be reassured.”

Lotor softened a little and sighed. “I appreciate it,” he said, fingers fidgeting with the collar of Shiro’s shirt. “But I’d rather not think about those things.”

He didn’t say what he’d rather be doing, no longer sure if he could bear to return to kissing Shiro after such a frank and humiliating conversation. But his eyes betrayed him, straying to Shiro’s lips, and Shiro was immediately on him again. Warm, dry lips coaxed Lotor’s into a slow dance.

The kiss grew humid, then wet, and Lotor moaned, trying to ignore Shiro’s hands once more creeping down off his waist and again slowly gathering Lotor’s skirts in his nimble fingers.

He squirmed a little in protest but let himself get lost at the intimate and slippery delights of Shiro’s mouth, moaning softly.

Shiro’s hand skirted down, off of his gown, past the hem of Lotor’s scrunched up slip, and brushed bare thigh. Lotor jumped, jerking his leg up out of reach, the memory of Shiro’s hot fingers burning across his skin, just under his backside.

He looked into Shiro’s eyes, confused about what to say.

Surely, Shiro, with so many criticisms for the lecherous Sendak, no matter how attracted to Lotor, knew that this was inappropriate. Lotor had only just met him, and — as charming as this setting was, as playful and hungry as Shiro’s eyes were, as much as Lotor felt excited to be held and fondled by someone so incredibly attractive — it was simply too impertinent to imagine that Lotor had a mind for such lewd activities right now. Clearing his mind, Lotor realized he had no business kissing at the moment anyway. He had to figure out how he would live in exile. Gone were his controlling father and the threat of marriage, but gone too were the means and comforts to which Lotor had been accustomed to all his life.

“I — I can’t,” he said, and it was a good cover for how scary that touch had been. “I don’t even know how I’ll live now. I can’t be doing this right now.”

And for the first time since he’d come out onto his balcony to privately embrace his self-pity, Lotor felt reason slipping back into his thinking. Perhaps this had all been a mistake. Yes, marrying Sendak was an unpleasant fate, but poverty and starvation wouldn’t make him any happier. He took a bracing breath as he once again worked the hem of his gown from Shiro’s grasp. Perhaps this was a necessary detour to his life’s trajectory. He'd needed to learn to appreciate what he had. He couldn’t live in the forest surviving off magic and wildlife as his ancestors had. He needed bread and clothes and safety. And even the marriage was important, after all. It was needed to secure the pending alliance, to protect the common elves who were being crushed under the wheels of conflict.

“I understand.” Shiro sighed. “This is a lot to adjust to. When the sun comes up, I’ll show you around, explain to you how your ancestors lived. You’ll see the many elves that still live in sacred groves all throughout the land, past your father’s influence.”

That snagged at Lotor’s interest, having been forbidden to read about the rites and traditions of the elves who to this day preferred to live as druids.

But he found himself shaking his head.

“I must go back. Immediately, before anyone notices my absence. Or else father will strip me of further freedoms.” He pressed a kiss to Shiro’s cheek. “Thank you. You have more of my gratitude than you can imagine for setting me free from that cage and giving me this gift of perspective. But I need to go. I wasn’t meant to live an outcast. I never meant to, even if the whispers and rumors fascinate me and enchant me.”

Shiro appeared bemused. “You’d so willingly go back to Sendak? To be bred by someone with scores of lovers? To whom a prince is only better than a whore because of his novelty?”

Lotor’s cheeks stung at the insulting language, though he knew it to be true. He imagined himself spread out in a bed of lovers for Sendak to use as he pleased, and it hurt him to his very soul. “Don’t talk to me like that,” he pleaded.

“Wouldn’t you,” Shiro breathed softly into his ear, “want to be someone’s one and only beloved? Forest floor under your bare feet, and no walls to hold you in. All the secrets of alchemy at your fingertips, practiced by starlight in sacrosanct groves with elves old and wise?”

The air turned solid in Lotor’s lungs and he could not expel it, head dizzying from lack of breath. He wanted that so bad, he thought, as he gently extricated himself from the clawed hand that was cupping his backside so firmly.

“I want… to go home. To think about it. There is still time before the wedding.”

Shiro kissed his ear, his hand resuming his insistent groping, making Lotor’s back arch. “Your servants have noticed your absence by now. Zarkon won’t let me get close again if you go back now.”

“I need to — ”

A roaring rip of silks cut through the air, echoing through the trees, and Lotor found his legs bare, his skirts pooled around his feet.

He stepped back, pushing at Shiro, trying to put space between them, but found himself toppling over, Shiro chasing him closely, turning him, and Lotor fell on his front, hands and elbows and knees dampening in the rich moss and earth.

He tried to scramble up, but Shiro held him in place effortlessly with one hand, already disrobing himself with the other.

The first damp kiss of Shiro’s cock on the back of his thigh had Lotor screaming, shock at the situation tearing the undignified sound from his throat, though he quickly tamped down on it.

He tried to dig his fingers and slippers down into the earth for leverage to crawl away, but his feet were tangled in the silk of his shorn clothing and slid ineffectually, and his fingers only pulled up chunks of moss and soft earth.

“Please! Don’t!” he cried out, trying to overpower the firm hand on his back. “Please! I’ve never — ”

But Shiro only shushed him, assuring him that he knew Lotor had to be taken delicately, but that he needed to be shown it wasn’t as terrifying or debasing as Sendak may have led him to believe. As Shiro talked, he ripped the last remaining bits of Lotor’s gown from his body.

“It’s always scary the first time, when you think it’ll change your life forever,” he was saying, and Lotor couldn’t imagine how this _wouldn’t_ , stripped and taken forcefully against the ground.

“Please,” he continued to beg as Shiro’s cock, which had been rubbing lazily back and forth across his tightly clenched hole, stopped its pacing and pushed forward.

“Let it in. Let it in so that it doesn’t hurt you,” Shiro crooned, but his voice had started to get rough, more like how Lotor would have expected a werewolf to sound. “You want it in you, don’t you? Fucking you out, your pretty face and pretty body coming apart at the seams, pleasured by someone that treasures you.”

It was the threat of pain rather than Shiro’s promises of validation and pleasure that convinced him to try loosening up, but no matter what he did, no matter how he relaxed his thighs and buttocks, the clenched fist of muscle inside him would not release to give Shiro easy access.

Shiro slid in anyway.

Bubbles of precome rolled down between Lotor’s thighs, making a wet mess, and Shiro forced his way in, little by little. Lotor cried out under him, begging it to stop. Now and then, Shiro eased off, leaving everything raw and stinging as he pulled back, releasing more precome hotly inside Lotor, and then he pushed in again, slicker and easier.

Lotor panted when it stopped, Shiro all the way in and making him feel like he’d been cleaved open. He groaned as his hole clenched around the intrusion. It stung and felt like he might yet burst from being so full.

“I know. I know it was hard for you to open up to me,” Shiro said, his voice a weathered growl in Lotor’s ear as he petted Lotor’s hair, brushing the long strands out. “It’ll be easier next time. Soon enough, you’ll forget why it was ever so difficult to accept me between your legs where I belong.”

“How — ” Lotor hiccupped and struggled to regain control of his shaking diaphragm and limbs. “How is this any different than marrying Sendak?” And then he fell apart into tears, the question much more terrible when asked out loud.

“L — Like Sendak?” Shiro’s voice grew beastly with fury. “I am nothing like that Galra filth!”

And then Lotor was in pain once more, though Shiro had seemingly not moved. He realized, through the shock, that the cock inside him had rapidly swelled somehow, stretching and tearing him further.

Blinking out tears, he turned his head as much as he could and looked through the tangle of his hair to find a giant canine paw braced on the forest floor next to his shoulder.

Shiro howled.

Terror shot through Lotor, and a horrible moment later, Shiro started to fuck him.

The thrusting was rough and wild, and Lotor jerked up onto his hands, finding the pressure on his spine gone. Immediately, Shiro’s huge furred head came down, neck crooking into the bend between Lotor’s neck and shoulder. Both massive front paws hooked over Lotor’s hips and Lotor had no choice but to stay on all fours and take it, the rhythm climbing to a feverish pitch, punching cries of pain and protest out past Lotor’s sobs.

His insides felt as it they’d been liquified, swollen and yielding to Shiro’s cock, and Lotor himself felt like nothing more than a piece of meat, a convenient sheath for Shiro to bury himself into. He was just something tight and hot and squeezing rhythmically.

The indignity of it made him sob harder, wishing it would end soon so he could pick up the broken pieces of himself and work to put them back together.

Then he felt something that made him wish for something worse than Shiro’s climax to free himself. With an excessive wet squelch, his rim seemed to snag at something even larger than the rest of Shiro’s cock and Lotor squirmed, begging, pleading to be spared the knot.

To his surprise, Shiro stopped, panting hotly in Lotor’s ear.

There was a still moment, something eased, the paws on his hips turned to crushing fingers, and then Lotor was no longer being fucked by a wolf.

Even as a man, however, Shiro’s smaller cock had a noticeable knot that seemed to steadily grow as Shiro wound down, fucking Lotor slower but harder.

Then, with one last slam into him that had Lotor quivering down to his toes, Shiro pulled out, the knot trailing folds of Lotor’s inner lining for a moment before pulling free. Shiro climaxed in large bursts all over Lotor’s back and neck and hair.

Lotor held still, gasping, as the come continued to land on him, Shiro angling down to cover his ass too. Then he was easily knocked over and rolled, Shiro holding his legs open until he coated all of Lotor’s thighs and stomach with pungent ejaculate. Shiro crawled up, and with the very last couple spurts, drenched Lotor’s face and neck.

Lotor lay, shellshocked.

Unable to open his left eye for fear of getting the come that clung to his eyelashes in it, he stared up at Shiro’s blood-smeared cock that bobbed before his face. The knot that pulsed at the base was thicker than a fist, and come still trickled lazily from the slit. As Lotor watched, the knot seemed to swell larger.

Lazily, Shiro pushed the tip against Lotor’s mouth, painting his lips with blood, ejaculate, and something much fouler than either of those things. Then he backed off and sank between Lotor’s haphazardly splayed thighs.

Lotor’s breath kicked up again, worried that Shiro would force that swollen knot into him after all.

But Shiro only wrapped his hand around Lotor’s cock and tugged at it slowly, making Lotor’s knees jerk up and in. Lotor stared at his body in horror. He was already hard, and his cocktip swelled beads of fluid at Shiro’s stimulation. Worse, there were bolts of pleasure shooting down into his pelvis from where Shiro’s thumb massaged his head. With every twitch of his cock, his ass clenched painfully over sore, stinging tissue, and instead of pure pain, there were sparks of pleasure flaring in his raw muscles.

He whimpered and tried to kick Shiro away with his feet, but his legs were weak from the rough fucking and trembled ineffectually against Shiro’s shoulders.

Shiro switched to squeezing Lotor’s tip, thumb pressing hard into his frenulum and Lotor cried out as pleasure pooled through him, heavy tension twisting him out of shape before cresting into a release that left him gasping, hips bucking up into Shiro’s hand.

“Beautiful, Your Radiance.”

Shiro’s knot had started to shrink, his erection flagging. He yawned and stretched out next to Lotor, pillowing his head in his bent arm. Then he gathered Lotor up close, and Lotor forced himself to shake off the last waves of pleasure, determined to keep sober in his situation.

“That wasn’t quite so scary as you’d imagined, was it?” Shiro’s voice was gentle again. “Next time, you’ll be able to take the knot too.”

Lotor didn’t respond, only started crying again.

Shiro laughed.

“It’s alright to be disappointed,” he cooed in Lotor’s ear. “It’ll take a while to come to terms with sex not changing anything. But the blow will be softened when you realize that you are on a new leg of your life after all. I’ll start teaching you magic in the morning, and your life will truly change forever.”

Shiro nudged his cheek with his nose.

“You’re free. You’re able to wander all of this forest and learn all that magic has in store for you, never having to worry about Sendak raping you ever again. Aren’t you happy I didn’t take you back?”

After a horrible pause in which Lotor thought he might choke to death, Lotor nodded.

He sobbed harder as Shiro kissed him softly.


End file.
